Planet of the apes: wrath of the apes
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Mark crashes on a unknown planet were the planet is ruled by merciless apes that enjoy killing. Rated for pervasive strong language threwout, and some bloody violence.
1. Chapter 1

An astronaut was flying threw space looking for another

planet that had life on it. Then ship malfunctioned and

speeded up and impact knocked him out as he traveled.

He woke up and found out he crashed on a unknown planet.

He radioed saying "this is Mark, I've landed on unknown planet

sent help my ship is damaged. Mark got of the ship only to find

out people were being attacked and shot at. Mark saw the ones

shooting were apes and some caught him in a net.

As Mark was locked up with the other that were caught

Mark looked at the general ape. The general look to

his commander and said "commander, this mother fucker

looked at my fucking face". The commander yelled

"KEEP YOUR MOTHER FUCKING EYES TO YOUR MOTHER

FUCKING SELF, YOU DAMN FUCKING HUMAN!" Then

He took his club and hit him. Mark was bleeding bad is

the head as the apes traveled with there slaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark saw the he was heading as

he leaned his head outside of the cage.

A ape clubbed him and he fell back into

the cage as ape yelled "keep your fucking

head inside the fucking cage you mother fucking

human!". As soon as they stop the cage,

opened the door the commander yelled "MOVE! GET YOUR

FUCKING ASSES OUT THE FUCKING CAGE!

LETS GO, FUCKING MOVE!". The people include

Mark were horribly beaten one by one as they

got out of the cage. Mark took of the apes guns and

hit one of the apes, the general violence punched out

giving Mark a bloody noise. The general grabbed on of

captured people and shot him in the him in the face.

He drew the gun at Mark saying "this one I'll take as

my slave".


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was taken to a kitchen to prepare

food while the general was inviting over

guest for dinner. The emperor and his wife,

the commander, and the chief captain of the

city. Mark bout out the food and spilled all

over the emperor's wife. "This mother fucking

human spilled food all over my fucking dress,

I'm a fucking mess!" Yelled the emperor's

wife. "These humans don't have soul's dear"

said the emperor. The general grabbed Mark

choking him yelled "is there a fucking soul in

there?" Then threw on the floor. "Clean up this

fucking mess!" The general commanded as

he left him to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was thrown the kitchen were

there was a lady name Nova and Mark

slammed the door yelling "how the fuck

did these mother fucking apes get like

this!". "You can talk?" asked Nova,

"of course I can fucking talk. What kind

of fucking apes use people for fucking

target practice!" Mark yelled.

"All apes kill people, the general

keeps some alive as servants because he

doesn't like apes serving him"

said Nova while cleaning.

"FUCK THE GENERAL! AND

FUCK THOSE FUCKING APES!

I'm getting out here!"

Mark yelled knocking the

dishes on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

A ape came in th check on

Mark and Nova but Mark punched

him out, then grabbed his gun shot

the ape two times in the head.

"Tell me Nova, are we the only

mother fucking people that aren't

on the fucking target list" Mark asked

her. "They have a cage full of captured

people to have servants" said Nova.

"Take me to this mother fucking cage

Nova" he said as they both ran towards

were the cage was.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark and Nova got to the cage

where the people were locked up.

He pointed the gun at the ape and

said "unlock the fucking door"; the ape

did nothing. He shot the ape in the shoulder

and said "right now mother fucker".

The ape unlocked the cage and the

people came out. Then Mark said

"thank you for unlocking the fucking

door, you've been plenty fucking helpful"

then he shot the ape in the throat.

Mark told the people to grab guns;

The general watched saying

"This mother fucken human must die!"


	7. Chapter 7

As the people were getting weapons,

one of them got shot as general said

at gunpoint "GET BACK IN THE FUCKING

CAGE! EVERYBODY FUCKING MOVE!".

"To fucking hell I will!" Shouted Mark;

the commander came out and drew a

shotgun on Mark. The general lowered

his gun saying "I don't fucking think so

you mother fucken human". the command

shot two people dead as blood spattered on

the wall as the general yelled

"NOW DROP THE MOTHER FUCKING GUN!".

Mark dropped the gun then the general said

"Say goodbye you dumb mother fuckers".

Then Mark drew two knives and threw at

the commander throat and the generals

eye. The general was shooting out of control

yelling "DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

then took a machine gun and shot to death.

Mark freed the people from there cages

then locked the apes in the cages. A new planet

was being rebuilt.

THE END


End file.
